<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>希尔的秘密 Maria Hill's secret by Klyn22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956439">希尔的秘密 Maria Hill's secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyn22/pseuds/Klyn22'>Klyn22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Maria Hill can sing, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyn22/pseuds/Klyn22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>终局之后，娜塔莎从沃米尔回来了，不能出外勤的她，被希尔叫去帮忙整理神盾局的档案资料，无意中发现了希尔的一份机密文件</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>希尔的秘密 Maria Hill's secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc警告，串台警告！<br/>    整理电脑文件的时候居然发现自己写过这样一篇脑洞，大概是重新补档HIMYM时写的。内容纯属虚构，逻辑可能有些混乱，请不要在意，单纯想给希寡两口子死而复生的生活加点蜜(～￣▽￣)～。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，复仇者联盟成员，神盾局十级特工，现在十分无聊。</p><p>“寇森，拜托，一个不能出任务的特工有什么意义呢？”</p><p>“抱歉，娜塔莎我们现在仍未知道沃米尔对你产生了什么影响，在未知的情况下出任务是十分危险的。”</p><p>“你说的话和玛利亚说的一模一样。”</p><p>“她教的。”寇森耸了耸肩，“也许你可以在这里找些事情做，训练一下新特工什么的。”</p><p>“但是你是局长不是吗？”娜塔莎还是不死心。</p><p>“代理局长。”寇森强调。</p><p>“代理局长也是局长，你是她上级！”</p><p>“是这样没错，但是希尔才是你的指挥官，并且——”寇森做了个“你懂的”的表情。</p><p>啊，见鬼的办公室恋情。</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>所以这就是为什么现在娜塔莎坐在电脑前百无聊赖地敲着键盘、点着鼠标的原因。鉴于神盾局恢复运作没多久，很多文件资料都在恢复和更新中，为了让娜塔莎有事情做，所以希尔就让娜塔莎去帮忙整理了，至少字面意思是这样。但实际上需要娜塔莎做的事情并不多，闲下来的她只好看起档案内容。</p><p>神盾局的档案资料无非就是任务报告、个人档案，还有一些机密文件。她对任务报告没多大兴趣，以前每次出任务回来都要写报告已经够头痛了（虽然多数时候都不用她写），至于个人档案，希尔的档案她早就会背了。作为拥有神盾局最高访问权限的特工，娜塔莎只对没看过的机密文件有那么一点兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>好奇是人类的天性，即便是拥有超级血清的特工，面对女朋友的机密文件时，也免不得要探究一番。如果她可以点开来看的话。</p><p>这份命名为“Maria Hill Canada1996”的机密文件让娜塔莎眼前一亮，然而身为十级特工的她却无法打开文件。拒绝访问的提示框上写着只有神盾局局长和希尔才有权访问。</p><p> </p><p>这让娜塔莎一下子来了精神。她试图黑进这份文件，没曾想这份机密文件的安全系数非常高。娜塔莎没能突破它的防火墙。这让娜塔莎更加好奇了，到底是什么样的内容会用到这么高的安全保护。娜塔莎靠着椅背，若有所思地看着电脑，脑海中有了别的主意。</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“请进。”希尔头也不抬地说，在听到来着的脚步声后她就知道对方是谁了。</p><p>“罗曼诺夫特工，如果你是来请求出任务的话，我的答案还是一样。”</p><p>娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“猜到了。但是这次我是来跟你谈条件的。”</p><p>希尔停下手上的工作，疑惑地看着娜塔莎：“什么？”</p><p>“我在整理档案的时候，无意中发现了一个关于你的机密文件，如果我没记错，文件名里好像写着加拿大什么的？”娜塔莎饶有兴致地看着希尔，观察她脸上的表情。</p><p>一听到“加拿大”三个字，希尔的脸色微微一变，她紧张地咽了下口水，握笔的手微微一紧，但她很快恢复正常：“是吗？但我记得你好像没有访问的权限。”</p><p>希尔表情的微小变化自然没能逃过娜塔莎的眼睛，这让娜塔莎更加有底气和希尔谈条件了，“是的，我没有访问的权限。但你也知道我总有办法搞到里面的内容的。”</p><p>希尔把笔放下，正色道：“那你想怎么样，罗曼诺夫特工？”</p><p>娜塔莎挑了挑眉，坐在了办公桌前的椅子上，得意地看着希尔：“让我出外勤任务。”</p><p>“Nat，你应该知道我不让你出外勤是为了你好。”希尔叹了口气。</p><p>“我是个特工，玛利亚。”</p><p>“但我们还不知道沃米尔对你到底有什么影响，这太危险了。”希尔站了起来。</p><p>又是熟悉的台词，娜塔莎觉得她们再说下去，就会像前几次那样吵起来，所以她决定就此打住：“所以，没得商量了？”</p><p>希尔重重地叹了口气：“如果我的秘密文件换你不出外勤，我觉得这值得。”</p><p>“那就让我们看看希尔特工的秘密是什么。”说完，娜塔莎头也不回地离开了希尔的办公室。</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>如果说有人可以在十几秒内黑进神盾局的系统，那么这个人一定也可以突破那份文件的安全保护。而娜塔莎刚好就认识这么一个人。</p><p> </p><p>“娜塔莎，我们这样是不是不太好啊？”斯凯小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“什么不好？”</p><p>“这毕竟是机密文件，而且那么高的安全系数，连我们都没有访问的权限，说明这个文件可能很重要。要是被希尔特工知道的话...”斯凯不敢再往下想。</p><p>“她已经知道了。”娜塔莎摊了摊手。</p><p>“什么！？”斯凯更加紧张了。</p><p>“嘿，小朋友，别紧张。我不能出外勤，总得找些事情做。这是一个挑战，如果这个机密文件的防火墙最后被我们破解了，说明玛利亚需要对它进行升级了。”娜塔莎循循善诱，“并且，中国不是有一句话，舍不得孩子，套不着狼？”</p><p>“你是说希尔特工是狼？”</p><p>“这只是个比喻，亲爱的。我才是真正的狼。”</p><p>听懂娜塔莎话里有话的斯凯一下子就红了脸，一时间说不出话来。</p><p>“听我说，你只要教我我怎么突破它的安全，你甚至都不用碰键盘，所有的事情都是我一个人做的，玛利亚也只会知道是我做的。你不用担心受到责罚。只要我成功知道里面是什么，我可以找寇森，帮你和西蒙斯要个假，这样你们就可以去看你们想看很久的音乐剧了。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎的条件听起来很诱人，这让斯凯有所动摇，毕竟她和西蒙斯已经很久没出去约会了。斯凯思考了几分钟，最后咬咬牙：“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>有了斯凯的指导，娜塔莎没花多长时间就突破了防火墙，成功访问到了文件的内容。她本以为里面会是什么任务报告之类的，但没想到竟然是一个视频的下载链接。</p><p>斯凯好奇地问：“就只有一个视频？”</p><p>这个问题娜塔莎也想问，为什么希尔会这么在意这个视频。她拿出u盘，将这个视频下载到U盘里面。</p><p>“好了，斯凯，谢谢。我会跟寇森说你和西蒙斯最近需要好好休息一下的。还有你今天看到的...”</p><p>斯凯一听，立马说：“我什么也没看到，什么也不知道。”完了，还动手清除了电脑的浏览记录。</p><p>“很好。”娜塔莎对着斯凯妩媚一笑，迈着愉快的步伐离开了斯凯的房间。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>希尔回到公寓已经是晚上十点了，身心俱疲的她只想快点洗澡上床睡觉。</p><p>不料娜塔莎早早地就在那里等她，倚坐在沙发上，一手拿着啤酒，另一只手转着一个小小的U盘，好整以暇地看着她。希尔心里顿时有种不好的预感。</p><p>“Nat，你在干什么？”希尔边走向沙发边问。</p><p>“我破解了那个文件的安全保护系统。然后我发现了些东西。”娜塔莎说完，眼睛看向了手里的U盘。</p><p>希尔倒吸一口凉气：“你...你看过了？”</p><p>娜塔莎摇了摇头：“我想和你一起看。”</p><p>“我觉得，没有这个必要。”</p><p>“如果你不想我出外勤，就过来和我一起看。”娜塔莎对着希尔挑了挑眉，拍了拍身旁的位置。</p><p>希尔叹了今天的第三口气，脱下外套，挨着娜塔莎坐了下来。</p><p>“在看之前，我想强调一下，我当时很年轻。”</p><p>“1996年，是的，你的确很年轻。”娜塔莎调戏道。</p><p>“一开始这只是个很寻常的间谍任务。”</p><p>“嗯哼，通常都是这样。”娜塔莎笑着说。然后将U盘插进电脑，打开U盘，点开了那个视频。</p><p>首先出现在画面中的是染着金发的少女，以及一个褐色头发的中年男性。娜塔莎一眼就认出了那个少女就是她的玛利亚。</p><p>伴随画面的还有少女口里说着的微妙的台词：“...我能做点什么来弥补你吗？”</p><p>“WTF！”娜塔莎立马点了暂停键，一脸难以置信地看向希尔：“别告诉我你的间谍身份是一个动作影星。”</p><p>希尔无奈地扶额：“当然不是！看下去你就知道了。”说完，伸手点击屏幕，让视频继续播放。</p><p>“...不如我给你...唱首歌吧？”然后视频中的玛利亚·希尔，开始唱歌了...</p><p>“Let’s go to the mall,everybody!”</p><p>娜塔莎拿着啤酒的手就这样顿在了半空中。</p><p>“是的，如你所见，我的间谍身份是一个加拿大的青少年歌星。”希尔用手掩面，不敢面对曾经的自己。</p><p>“~Everybody come and play,throw every last care away~”</p><p>“~Let’s go to the mall ,today~”</p><p>娜塔莎看着这个MV笑个不停，“对不起，Honey，我忍不住。”说完喝了一口啤酒，却在听到希尔的rap之后差点喷出来。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”娜塔莎笑倒在希尔怀里，“亲爱的，你有什么想说的吗？”</p><p>“我想去洗澡。”希尔仰天长叹。</p><p> </p><p>直到入睡前，娜塔莎的嘴角还是上扬着，嘴里甚至还哼着那首歌的旋律。</p><p>“说实话，你唱得不错。”</p><p>“现在你看到了，我的黑历史。”希尔无奈地看着自己的女朋友，“所以你不能再提出外勤的事情了。”</p><p>“好的，至少这个MV够我看几个星期了。”娜塔莎一边亲了自家女友一口，一边保证道，“话说你是怎么学会加拿大口音的，我记得你是芝加哥人。”</p><p>“很简单，你只要将‘out’念成‘oot’就行了。”</p><p>“还有为什么你被选去做这样的间谍，你才十几岁！”</p><p>“卡特特工很早就训练我们了，她们觉得我是最合适的人选。”</p><p>“所以莎伦也知道这个视频？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>娜塔莎温柔地笑看躲在被窝里的希尔，她抱住希尔，安慰地说道：“很抱歉我不小心发现了你的秘密。但是，我不觉得那是黑历史，那时候的你多可爱啊。并且，那还是十几岁的你，年轻，鲜活，无论什么时候都那么地吸引人。”</p><p>“真贴心。如果你没有笑出声的话。”希尔躲在被子里闷声说。</p><p>“我说真的。”娜塔莎扯掉盖在希尔头上的被子，“我觉得我好像更爱你了。”甜言蜜语永远不会错。</p><p>“好吧，”希尔揽过娜塔莎的肩膀，轻轻地将吻印在她的额头上，“我原谅你了。”</p><p>“我还有最后一个问题。”</p><p>“什么问题？”</p><p>“你明天想去商场吗？”</p><p>“不想！”</p><p> </p><p> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“所以娜塔莎发现了那个MV？”寇森向酒保要了一支啤酒，转头看向希尔。</p><p>“是啊。”希尔无奈地回答。</p><p>“不生气吗？”</p><p>“Happy wife，Happy life。”</p><p>寇森颇有同感地点点头，他接过酒保递来啤酒，喝了一口，然后身体向前微微倾斜，好让自己离希尔近一点。</p><p>“她有发现其他的MV吗？”</p><p>希尔拿着酒杯的手停在半空中，缓缓吐出“没有”两个字。</p><p>寇森挑了挑眉，拿起酒瓶碰了一下希尔的酒杯，对着希尔露出打趣的笑容：“那你最好祈祷她永远不会发现吧。”</p><p>而此刻希尔想的却是：就算被发现了我也拿她没办法啊。</p><p>                                                                                                     Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>